


malum hair dilemma

by obeycxlum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeycxlum/pseuds/obeycxlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where calum gets cum in michael's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	malum hair dilemma

"Hey, Michael."

"Yeah?"

"I'm horny."

"Oh. Okay."

And that's how it all started. So maybe Calum and Michael sucked each other off occasionally, it was completely platonic. I mean, friends do that, yeah?

That was nearly six months ago. Here they are now, sitting in the living room of the LA house while Luke and Ashton were upstairs doing whatever.

"Hey, Michael." Calum said and Michael knew without asking what he wanted. He sighed and slid down from the couch and onto his knees in front of Calum.

"You know, I might like a blowjob every once in a while." Michael scoffed.

"Hey, I suck you off sometimes." Calum said undoing his pants.

"But I mean seriously I suck you off like everyday." Michael said looking up at Calum.

"Just," Calum sighed. "Please?" Michael rolled his eyes and complied with Calum's request. He took Calum into his mouth as usual. He'd gotten pretty good at this after six months of seemingly nonstop practice. Michael rested his hands on Calum's hips as he gently licked the head. If he was going have to do this, he was at least going to get some amusement from it. Calum sighed and ran his hands through Michael's hair.

"We need to be quick, Luke and Ashton could come down any minute." Calum said quietly as Michael took all of him into his mouth. Calum groaned and his grip in Michael's hair tightened a little. Michael had learned enough in the past six months that he could get Calum off in five minutes. It wasn't like Calum was premature, Michael was just good with his mouth.

Michael kept sucking, taking all of Calum, and let's face it, Calum isn't small. In just five minutes, as Michael expected, Calum was a moaning mess.

"Michael, don't- I-" Calum muttered, knowing Michael wasn't the biggest fan of swallowing. But Michael pulled of at a terrible time and Calum may or may not have ended up getting cum on Michael face and hair. Okay, he did, and Michael was pissed.

"Fucking hell!" Michael yelled and hopped up from his knees, hurrying upstairs. Calum redid his pants and laughed as he followed Michael upstairs. Luke was standing outside of the bathroom when Michael ran in, not bothering to close the door. He walked to the sink and looked in the mirror as he turned it on, mumbling profanities.

"Is that cum?" Luke asked walking in and standing next to Michael. Calum stood at the door, containing his laughter as Michael wiped his cum from his cheek. Ashton decided to join them and stood at the door next to Calum.

"Fuck off, Luke." Michael grumbled, trying to wash his hair out.

"I mean, you've been wanking for what at least seven years or so, shouldn't you know how to stop it from getting on your face and stuff." Luke said innocently, honestly having no clue what was going on. Calum lost it and started laughing so hard he was nearly crying. Ashton looked to Calum, then to Michael, and back to Calum.

"Wait," Ashton said as he pieced it together. "Is that your cum?" He asked Calum and Michael turned and glared at him. Luke was oblivious still, seemingly not hearing Ashton. Calum nodded, still laughing.

"You know, cum is apparently good for your skin." Luke said to Michael, still having no clue what was going on.

"Yeah, your face has been really softly lately," Ashton said to Luke and then put his hand over his face, blushing. Luke glared at him. Michael pulled his head out of the sink and looked at them, water dripping everywhere.

"So we've all been sucking each other off?" Michael said, still annoyed. there was silence for a second before Ashton answered.

"No homo?"


End file.
